


where you can see the sea

by presage



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presage/pseuds/presage
Summary: “We’ve come from very far to meet you,” the lady with the starlight hair says.





	where you can see the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosethornli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/gifts).



“We’ve come from very far to meet you,” the lady with the starlight hair says. Her straw hat and butter-yellow dress are so smart, and the thin man beside her is dressed like a prince. Kiki remembers her manners, closes her mouth. 

“M-Me?” She lowers the fresh brioches in her arms to the countertop. 

“Yes,” the lady’s companion says. His eyes are kind, but there’s a peculiarity to them, to the puckish tilt of his smile. “You’re the delivery witch, are you not?”

Kiki falters, then nods.

“I’m Sophie.” The lady bows. “Won’t you take tea with me this afternoon?”


End file.
